The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tamar Cherry Red’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars with interesting and unique flower and foliage colors.
‘Tamar Cherry Red’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent an unnamed proprietary seedling (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Impatiens ‘Tamar Orange’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,324). The cultivar ‘Tamar Cherry Red’ was selected by the inventor in 2000 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Tamar Cherry Red’ were taken in 2000 in De Lier, The Netherlands by the inventor. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.